The present invention relates to a connector typically useful for joining ends of a pair of cables and, more particularly, to a connector of the type described having cooperatively related self-alignment and positive locking features.
In recent years, the need for new and different connector constructions has significantly increased. This is attributable to a number of factors not the least of which are the vagaries of the marketplace. It is commonly known that many types of electrical equipment requiring electrical connectors are becoming even more popular. For instance, the sale of Citizens' Band radios on a large scale to consumers in recent years compelled a commensurate development of CB connectors, adapters, etc. It led to the development of various "UHF" connectors primarily of the screw-on or push/pull type. These connectors were usually rather expensive to manufacture and difficult to install with the exception of the push/pull type that were easy to install but did not provide positive locking. While expense and installation were not insignificant considerations, the principal focus was on the accessory CB market for automobile and home use where the various "UHF" connectors proved satisfactory.
For several years, the market for Citizens' Band radios for installation particularly in automobiles remained strong. The principal suppliers were primarily selling directly to the consumer through retail outlets. Prices of such equipment were initially relatively high and the expense of the various "UHF" connectors was relatively minor in comparison PG,3 therewith for the typical under-dash installation of a Citizens' Band radio on a mounting bracket attached to the dashboard of the consumer's automobile. The principal suppliers in the future will probably not be selling directly to the consumer through retail outlets. Due to saturation of the market, the focus will instead be upon in-dash factory installation of Citizens' Band radios as accessories in new cars by the automobile manufacturers.
Since the automobile manufacturers will control this entire segment of the marketplace, they are interested in an automobile CB connector of low cost. It will also be important for the plug and jack of such a connector to have self-alignment features to limit installation time. This is particularly true for in-dash factory installations where assembly line techniques are employed. It is contemplated that the plug and jack of such a connector will have to be aligned behind the dash without the benefit of visual observation. Accordingly, low cost automobile CB connectors which can be mated by tactile means will be highly desirable.
Moreover, the automobile manufacturers will require an automobile CB connector which is highly reliable. It is well known, of course, that any connector used in this environment must be capable of withstanding the vibrations normally associated with automobiles. Positive locking is therefore desirable if not essential particularly for a Citizens' Band radio connector which will be disposed behind the dashboard in the case of in-dash factory installations. It is also well known, of course, that any connector used in this environment should be weatherproof to prohibit the entry of the elements normally associated with automobiles. As a result, low cost automobile CB connectors which provide weatherproof positive locking will also be highly desirable.
Finally, the automobile manufacturers today are ever increasingly conscious not only of the cost but also the weight of all components. This applies from the largest components to the smallest almost without exception. It is easy to understand the economic considerations mandating an effort to reduce costs, but it is also fundamental why weight is also so critical. This derives from the necessity to reduce fuel consumption which can be done directly by reducing weight. Hence, connectors suitable for in-dash factory installation of Citizens' Band radios should ideally combine self-alignment and positive locking in a low cost, light weight, weatherproof construction.